


Power Play

by Destielixer



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Oneshot, Sexual Content, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinky sex in Mirkwood. Stuff happens when Thranduil captures Thorin and decides to lord over him. Written as a fill to a prompt on The Hobbit Kink Meme. Thorinduil. ONESHOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So I found this prompt on the hobbit kink meme at livejournal and I decided to give it a go. This is my first Thorinduil fiction so please be nice. I don't know if I actually did fulfill the prompt right to the end though because I feel I might have changed it a bit… However do leave me a comment after you have read it and tell me what you think! I must thank the wonderful anon people who asked for this story to be written, I had fun writing it :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of the characters. This story was 100% fanmade for the fans by a fan.

A single word out of line had the Elvenking crossing over to him in seconds, standing before him all regal and tall his headdress resting amidst the silken strands of his slivery hair as ice blue eyes stared at him, Thorin wasn't afraid though even if he had moved back a little, he had to admit an angry Thranduil was the least that he wanted.

"Do you know why you are here Thorin Oakenshield?" Thranduil asked, his voice like a chilling icy wind that spoke as it caressed his skin, his face mere centimeters away. If anything those icy blue eyes that glared at Thorin only made the dwarf want to defy him more. Thranduil had an air of pride so great that it could serve to suffocate anyone in the room. That is, if there were anyone else but the two of them in this throne room, but there were none. He had been brought before the Elvenking alone. He kept silent. Wanting to draw the Elvenking out, wanting to see his composure break, Thranduil, the one that he had depended on when the dragon had attacked, the one who had abandoned him in his time of need.

"Answer me when I am talking to you!" Thranduil said, raising his voice, seeing the way the dwarf set his jaw in defiance, he wasn't going to answer.

"If you don't answer me Thorin, I will make you wish you had," Thranduil threatened, as he challenged the dwarf. Even that hadn't scared the dwarf prince. Thorin only averted his eyes as if to say 'go ahead, how bad can it get?' throwing a challenge at him. Only Thorin didn't know his intentions and he smirked, roughly grasping Thorin's bonds and leading him over to the throne.

"Kneel," he whispered, taking a seat as he pulled the dwarf prince down to his knees, parting his legs as he let the dwarf see how their little fight was arousing him so, making his loins ache with a desire and bringing out a different, more naughty side in himself.

-

Thorin doesn't really know how it turned out like this, him on his knees kneeling before Thranduil on the throne, hands bound tight with elven rope work in front of him, Thranduil's slender fingers in his hair, holding it out of his face as his lips stretch wide over the Elvenking's cock. He glares up at Thranduil, the Elvenking's eyes shut, lips parted on a cry of silent ecstasy his head tipped back, exposing the slender column of his neck, the elf's alabaster skin tinted with flush as he performed this deed. Thorin relaxes his throat muscles, taking the Elvenking right to the back of his pallet, deep throating him.

It isn't embarrassing for him to be sucking on Thranduil's shaft, bobbing his head up and down like a wanton brothel maid and feeling those fingers fist in his hair, tighter when the Elvenking wants more. For some reason his masochistic side seemed to swallow it up with glee as he took this as a challenge, a huge resistance on his part to make Thranduil break first. He wants to know, needs to know, that Thranduil is just as alive as he is, able to be filled with desire and lust as he is.

Thranduil clamps his lips shut, his chest heaving as Thorin's mouth takes him in all the way to the base, the dwarf prince's nose buried in the thatch of hair between his legs as those defiant blue eyes glare up at him, challenging him, always challenging him. Thorin's lips are raw and red as they stretch wide to accommodate his girth, and Thranduil has to keep a hold of his raging desire as he pulls the dwarf away from his now slick erection, coated with Thorin's saliva and dripping with his precum.

"That's enough," he says, voice raspy, still keeping his grip on the dwarf, his fingers tangled in dark strands of hair as his heart thunders in his chest, trying to regain his composure, to lock back the raging sensations of lust and sexual desire in it's cage before it turns him into an animal. The things Thorin Oakenshield can do with his mouth…Thranduil thinks. If he had allowed more, he wouldn't accomplish the task of extracting information from Thorin as to why he was crossing through Mirkwood.

Thorin roughly pulls away from the Elvenking's hand, licking his lips now, as he tastes the salty tang of the Elvenking on his tongue. Thranduil was such a coward to not let him take things all the way and Thorin was somewhat disappointed not to see that perfect mask of his shattered. He shakes his head his mane of hair obstructing his view, since his hands are bound behind his back he can do nothing about it, "Am I free to go now?" Thorin asks, sitting back on his haunches as he rests, his knees are sore from the kneeling and they hurt.

"No," Thranduil says standing as he readjusts his clothes, his insides still spinning from the dwarf's mouth, "My guards found you in Mirkwood, up in the north. Did you think you could pass without my knowledge?"

"Yes," Thorin answered, monotonous not revealing any emotion.

Thranduil whirled around to face the dwarf prince, sitting back on his haunches, innocently staring back at him as though he had not been the one to answer him back. Thorin really loved to test his patience with his talking back and those purposefully averted innocent stares as though he were the victim here and Thranduil wanted to play back. It was a battle of power of wills and wits and possibly of stamina.

"Your words have consequences Thorin Oakenshield," Thranduil warned.

The dwarf in question chuckled, lips curling into a tempting, teasing grin, "I know. And from what I have seen I can guess what kind of consequences."

Angered that Thorin knew what he was playing at and slightly embarrassed, Thranduil, grasps the dwarf prince by the chin, roughly pulling his face up, making him look him in the eye, "You will tell me why you came through Mirkwood and you will tell me now," Thranduil ordered, a strict command, "Then I will have you and your company released."

"And if I don't?" Thorin asked, jerking his head away from Thranduil's hand in another show of defiance.

"Then you will force my hand to punish you!" Thranduil said exasperated, why did Thorin have to be so trying! Why did Thorin's show of masochism have such an effect on him?

Thorin saw it just barely the hairline crack in the otherwise impenetrable composure of the Elvenking. With each answer each action, he was drawing closer and closer to coming out triumphant of this power play. "How?" he asked, his voice dropping low, seductive as he watched the Elvenking squirm inwardly.

Damned it all, he couldn't help it, Thranduil could only think of Thorin's hot wet mouth on his cock that had made him a writhing mass and how wonderful it had been. "How?" he repeated, moving behind Thorin as he joined the dwarf prince kneeling, his arms holding the dwarf captive as he slid his hands along Thorin's clothed chest. His lips by the dwarf prince's ear as he whispers, "I'm going to touch your body Thorin. I'm going to make you cry for me to release you. I will humiliate you and you will like it," he rasped his tongue licking the shell of the dwarf's ear as his fingers rubbed circles around Thorin's hardening nipples, "you will like all of it," he finished as his other hand roughly groped the dwarf prince's hardening shaft, kneading it through the thin material of his trousers.

Thorin hissed, bucking back into the Elvenking as he was groped, those slender and surprisingly skilled fingers teasing his nipples, pulling at them and making them taut as the elf's other hand tugged at his belt, trying to unbuckle it. He was surprised at the elf's strength, he had seemed too slender, so feminine in his stature and build and yet the way Thranduil held him now, so tight, so hard. His bound hands offered no help as he struggled against the Elvenking.

So maybe it hadn't gone so well with his power play after all, but who had ever thought the Elvenking would be doing such a carnal deed in his throne room? Thorin knew Thranduil liked this, this act of lust, from the way the Elvenking's breaths came as hot pants in his ear, soft whimpers escaping the once stoic elf's lips as he continued his struggle with the belt.

"Take it off Thorin," Thranduil growled, his hardened resolve slipping away with each word when he was unable to unfasten the belt, his lust for the dwarf's skin, his lust to overpower the dwarf making his fingers unstable.

Thorin obeyed, not because he wanted to, he reminded himself but because his goal was to break Thranduil's pristine celibacy, the elf's apparent lack of desire. It was to expose Thranduil as more than just the Elvenking with a hardened heart. He would like to see Thranduil possibly naked, his elegant legs spread wide in a display of openness of welcome to him and that could only be achieved by this way and this way alone. So his hands, still bound, awkwardly worked the buckle off as Thranduil pulled the belt away, eager hands pushing down his pants to expose his heated flesh.

As his fingers buried in the coarse hairs between Thorin's legs, Thranduil's lips parted on a soft sigh in Thorin's ear, his hunger sated as he ran his hands over the dwarf's cock, feeling it's velvety softness as it pulsed in his hands. He buried his face in Thorin's mane of hair as he breathed in the dwarf's scent, gripping tight to the dwarf with one arm, his own hips wantonly grinding his erection into Thorin's behind as his other hand began to stroke the dwarf's cock almost reverently.

Thorin hissed, gritting his teeth together as he felt Thranduil's hips rutting into his behind. The elf had forced him down on all fours now, his elbows holding him up as he rested his forehead in his hands, Thranduil's eager lips pressed against his back as the Elvenking pushed his shirt up, raining kisses over his back. It felt good. It felt really good to feel Thranduil's lips on his skin, to feel Thranduil's hands stroking his cock.

"Do you enjoy doing this to all your honored prisoners?" Thorin asked, still sarcastic, his stomach heaving as he was led closer and closer to his orgasm.

There was a seductive laughter right by his ear as Thranduil replied, "Not all prisoners get this special treatment," he rasped, sweat falling from his brow as his hips continued their rutting. No, it didn't satisfy him and he wanted more. Freeing his engorged cock from the confines of his pants, Thranduil rubbed it tauntingly along Thorin's ass, his insides shuddering with the raw desire and his ardent need to perform this deliciously sinful act with Thorin. "Only you, you get this special treatment Thorin," Thranduil said as he licked his fingers, coating them in saliva before he pressed them into Thorin's nether entrance, the dwarf beneath him groaning at the feeling of being intruded.

"You'd best enjoy it while you can," Thorin heard the Elvenking whisper devilishly as another finger was added to join the three inside his hole, stretching him wide, "not just anyone gets this," Thranduil growled and Thorin felt the elf pull out, this time nudging the head of his cock into the tight entrance. Thorin closed his eyes, a slight grin on his lips as he felt Thranduil pushing inside him, he had won half the battle now as the thickness of the Elvenking's shaft pushed slowly into his tight heat impaling him, he gasped when the elf began to move his hips, slightly, so slightly, as though tempting him to say the words to make him move faster.

Thranduil, laid his body over Thorin's as he worked his hips, thrusting into the tight wet heat that was Thorin's ass. He was totally and completely consumed by lust and god only knows whatever else that he felt towards Thorin. He noticed how the dwarf never spoke, just silently accepted it and he reveled in that, his power over Thorin as he felt the dwarf prince's ass clamp down on him. Oh there was no need for words, none at all as Thranduil grasped Thorin by his hair, pulling his head up as he leaned in and mashed their lips together in a kiss. Even then the dwarf fought to dominate him and Thranduil found himself smirking into their rough, slobbery kiss as he found his release in Thorin's tight ass.

-

It was Thorin's turn to smirk now as the Elvenking pulled out of him, his skin flushed. The headdress slightly askew on his head of silken hair. "Had enough?" Thorin asked keeping his tone mocking and appearing disgusted as Thranduil helped him up. He saw the Elvenking's eyes widen at the question and a flicker of fear in those otherwise icy eyes.

"I…didn't mean…" Thranduil began, trying, hoping to resolve what he had done.

"Oh I think you did. You meant every single word and action. You liked what we just did Thranduil," Thorin said as he looked at the Elvenking standing a few feet from him, his pale slender legs peeking out from the long robe he wore. He had a few ideas of what perfect debauchery would look like on Thranduil. He took a seat on the Elvenking's throne now, "Now that I've paid my dues to you, it's time you pay yours," he said, seeing the light of knowledge spark in the elf's eyes. Hesitantly Thranduil took a step in the direction of the throne, their eyes locked, the fracture in his composure evident now as the Elvenking's eyes darkened with lust once more.

He couldn't stop himself as he walked over to the throne, shedding his slivery robe as he went, feeling as the silk ghosted over his skin and left him naked. Clothed in nothing but his long flaxen hair and the headdress, the mark of his kingship, Thranduil stood before the dwarf king, his eyes travelling to the dwarf's thick shaft that stood to attention between his legs and he swallowed, his throat tightening in anticipation.

Their eyes still locked, Thranduil stepped closer towards the throne, parting his legs now as he settled himself astride Thorin, kneeling up on the throne as he felt Thorin's erection brushing against his behind at the slightest of his movements. He steadied himself his hands grasping to the dwarf prince's biceps as his heart raced, wondering why Thorin was keeping him waiting in anticipation.

"Untie me," Thorin said lifting his hands to Thranduil who wasted no time in undoing the bonds. His hands freed, Thorin took the rope and reversed their places, binding Thranduil's hands behind his back, the elf's eyes looking to him with a desire there that Thorin would quench. He smiled, pushing Thranduil's hair away from the Elvenking's alabaster skin, baring his chest to his view. Thranduil's nipples hardened under his gaze and Thorin leant back against the throne, lifting a finger to tease it, watching as the elf chew on his lip, holding a cry back.

"You're so quiet," Thorin murmured, noting how Thranduil's lips parted slightly almost on cue, pink tongue darting out to lick his lips. Eyes that were once so icy now burned with passion as slender hips lifted, those icy blue eyes looking to him, almost pleading. "Do you want something?" Thorin asked smirking knowingly. The elf blushed right to the tip of his pointed ears, arms tied tight behind his back he couldn't help but to wiggle his hips back against Thorin's cock to let him know.

"Say it Thranduil. Tell me what you want," the dwarf rasped in his ear, holding onto his arm to steady him, the rough material of Thorin's tunic brushing against his bare chest. "I want you to defile me…Thorin…" Thranduil gasped feeling the dwarf's lips on his skin, like a brand on his skin his beard tickling his skin.

"The right way," Thorin growled, his hands moving to Thranduil's hips, a silent promise of what was to come.

Thranduil shuddered leaning in to the dwarf prince as he whispered those sinful words, "I want you inside me Thorin…I want you to fuck me." Thranduil felt as Thorin shifted him lifting him on to his shaft now, gravity slowly drawing his body down until he was fully seated with Thorin's erection inside his ass. The feeling of being filled had the Elvenking panting, a soft moan drawn from his lips as Thorin began to help him, lifting his hips up and down and he fucked himself on Thorin's cock.

If anything, the elf was beautiful his skin flushed as he rode his cock. Thorin couldn't tear his gaze away from Thranduil for even a moment and with each thrust into Thranduil's ass, the dwarf began to feel the tingling between his legs signaling his release. Thranduil must have been close too by the looks of it as the Elvenking began to desperately rock his hips back, meeting thrust for thrust as Thorin gripped tight to Thranduil's waist, his fingers digging into the smooth, flawless skin and leaving little crescent marks as Thranduil's muscles convulsed around him, the elf leaning into him, moaning into his ear as he came between them, bringing Thorin crashing over the edge as he spilled his seed inside Thranduil.

They sat there for what must have been a few moments lost in the bliss of the aftermath of their sex. Thranduil felt as the dwarf unbound his hands, he slipped them around Thorin's neck, pulling the dwarf into a harsh kiss that left his lips bruised before he pulled away.

"Get out of Mirkwood Thorin, you're too dangerous to be kept around here," Thranduil said pulling on his robe as he flung Thorin his trousers.

"I believe I'm too dangerous for you Thranduil," Thorin said with a satisfied smirk.

-FIN-


End file.
